fringefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Case 0091
El Caso 0091 es un caso notable conectado con El Patrón, que fue revelado en el sitio 1.61803398874989484820458683436563811.com. Revelando el caso El 26 de julio de 2008, el http://www.fox.com/Fringe website oficial de Fringe agregó un nuevo glifo: el cuerno de un carnero. Clickeando en el cuerno se enlaza con el sitio ImagineTheImpossibilities.com, el cual conecta con otro sitio más: 1.61803398874989484820458683436563811.com. El Número Áureo (o también llamado razón extrema, media áurea o divina proporción) - 1.61803398874989484820458683436563811 es un número algebráico irracional infinito representado por la letra griega phi . Representa una relación proporcional que aparece en diferentes figuras geométricas y muy especialmente en la naturaleza. Está vinculado casualmente con la Secuencia Fibonacci - un tema recurrente en el mundo Fringe. Cada página subsecuente es una aproximación con mayor precisión decimal al número phi: 1.61803398874989484820458683436563811/77203/09179/80576/28621/35448/62270/52604 En la tercera evidencia aparece la relación algebráica que define la proporción áurea: (a+b)/a=a/b. Esto es: La relación entre dos segmentos a y b es igual a la relación entre el segmento b y la suma de los dos segmentos. La imagen de esa misma evidencia incluye una representación de un rectángulo áureo. Otra forma de representar phi es: : φ=(1+sqr(5))/2 El sitio phi contiene evidencia acerca de un incidente de El Patrón. Nuevas evidencias se fueron agregando periódicamente, hasta que llegó el día de la primera emisión del episodio. Datos comunes de las evidencias Bajo el número de la evidencia aparece siempre la hora y la fecha en la que se archiva la evidencia: Evidencias # (7:11PM - 17/07/2008) Incluye las coordenadas de cuatro puntos situados en cuatro ciudades diferentes del estado de Iowa: Cresco , Estherville , Caroll y Vinton . Si trazamos el perímetro obtenemos un rectángulo áureo. Al superponer una espiral áurea dentro del rectángulo establecido, el origen de la espiral está cercano a Parkersburg. #(12:00PM - 25/07/2008) Un vídeo nos habla de unos sucesos ocurridos con once rebaños de ovejas en Iowa que se agrupaban formando círculos. Aparece el nuevo glifo del cuerno del carnero que tiene escrito el número phi. El cuerno de los carneros es uno de los elementos naturales que cumplen la proporción áurea. En el vídeo aparece varias veces el símbolo de la molécula del tetradecahydrophenanthrene (C14H14) que está asociada con el crecimiento celular. #(10:41AM - 04/08/2008) Definición de la proporción aúrea y un mapa esquemático que representa las cuatro ciudades de la primera evidencia. #(4:20PM - 11/08/2008) Entrevista al propietario de las ovejas. Transcripción: #*Entrevistador: Tell me about this picture of your sheep. #*Granjero: Well, I’m not sure really, the sheep were going about there business, then I heard an earthquake or something underground #*Entrevistador: And then what did you see? #*Granjero: I’m not sure. The sheep didn’t make a sound, so I looked out of the kitchen window and saw them walking around in a circle... a perfect circle... like something was... controlling them. I've never seen anything like it. #*Voz: Все идет по плану. #(7:11PM - 16/07/2008) No es accesible mediante los botones "Siguiente" y "Anterior". El enlace directo es el siguiente: Evidencia 5. Parece ser una comparación de resultados de pruebas de electroforesis en gel. Aparecen muestras de las cuatro ciudades. #(16:20PM - 18/08/2008) Un hombre destruye documentos, aparentemente la evidencia 5. Este es el motivo por el cual no es accesible desde la web. En la parte de la derecha podemos ver una espiral áurea (una aproximación a una espiral logarítmica realizada mediante rectángulos áureos). #(12:03PM - 25/08/2008) La palabra Parkersburg aparece escrita en Braille. Es una ciudad en Iowa en la que el día 25 de mayo de 2008 tuvo lugar un tornado de nivel 5. Originariamente la página enlazaba a la evidencia 8 mediante un punto en la imagen. #Actualmente no funciona. Se nos ofrecía para descargar dos vídeos del tornado de Parkersburg: Video 1 y Video 2 Evidencia 0001 Caso 0091 Evidencia 0001 - es una pantalla negra con una lista de coordenadas geográficas en Iowa: 43.374491, -92.115121 (Cresco, IA) 43.404375, -94.833592 (Estherville, IA) 42.069544, -94.866361 (Carroll, IA) 42.164144, -92.036077 (Vinton, IA) La página también tiene estampada una fecha: 17/07/08 7:11PM :: (Nota: El enlace a esta página cambioará inmedíatamente a Evidencia 0002. :: Para ver la página, necesitaras abrir el link por segunda vez) Evidencia 0002 Evidencia 0003 Este mapa muestra las cuatro coordenadas brindadas por la Evidencia 0001 y muestra su relación geométrica entre ellas. Crean un rectángulo dorado, siguendo adelante, y usando el radio dorado, podemos crear una espiral dorada (Espiral de Fibonacci). Esterville, Caroll, Vinton, y Cresco son pueblos en Iowa que se encuentran ubicados cerca del rectángulo. Evidencia 0004 Voz fuera de cámara: Ok, tienes que hablar más fuerte. Entrevistador: Hábleme acerca de esta foto de sus ovejas. Granjero: Bueno, no estoy seguro en realidad. Las ovejas estaban moviéndose por su cuenta. Entonces escuché un ruido como si el suelo se estubiera resquebrajando bajo la tierra. Entrevistador: ¿Y entonces qué fue lo que vio? Granjero: No es toy seguro en realidad. Las ovejas no parecieron escuchar ese sonido. Entonces, miré por la ventana de la cocina. Las ví caminar formando un círculo, un círculo perfecto. Como si algo las estuviera controlando. nunca ví algo como eso. Evidencia 0005 Esto luce como electro-foresis. este proceso es utilizado para separar los genes en cadenas de ADN, generalmente para realizar comparaciones (generalmente en pruebas de paternidad). Es posible que estas trazas de ADN pertenezcan a la oveja mencionada en la Evidencia 0002. Todas las muestras de ADN están etiquetadas según los pueblos referidos en 0001 y 0003. Evidencia 0006 Otro vídeo. La cámara de filmación de este evento parece estar en un aire acondicionado o en el conducto de calefacción, lo que genera el fuerte ruido de fondo y la reja frente a la lente. Este vídeo parece ser de alguien robando lo que parece ser un laboratorio, o tal vez una oficina. En un pizarrón en el fondo se puede ver la espiral de Fibonacci. El intruso camina hacia una mesa y abre el cajón superior, del que extrae un arma. Después encuentra lo que ha estado buscando, un pedazo de papel o de foto que procede a destruir en el cortador de papeles. Si se mira de cerca en las tiras, parece ser la imagen de la Evidencia 0005, razón por la cual la sección de la Evidencia 0005 ya no aparece en el expediente del caso del sitio. Evidencia 0007 Menciona a Parkersburg, Iowa, un pueblo mejor conocido por su tornado F5 el 5 de mayo de 2008, y localizado entre los límites rectangulares de las otras cuatro ciudades de Iowa del caso 0091. También hay otra página, si clickéas en el tercer punto desde la derecha, en la hilera del medio. Muestra la foto de un tornado. Category:Misterios